Getting dumped may not be so bad
by Romanaa
Summary: Ron dumps Hermione but what will happen when a certain blonde haired Slytherin boy asks her whats wrong? what will happen when they finally get time alone? RATED M BECAUSE OF SWEARING


Hermione was sitting in the libary doing her Transfiguration homework when Ron sat next to her "Hermione, I need to tell you something" Ron said looking at Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said as she looked at him and saw the look on his face

"Well, I just wanna say that I love you, but its not working between us" said Ron taking both of Hermione's hands.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears "So what your saying is that you think we should split up. Is that right?" she said pulling her hands away and standing up

"Hermione im sorry"

"Just shut up, I thought you loved me, I thought you wanted to be with me but I obvoiusly got it all wrong" she said as she picked up all her books and ran out of the libary in tears.

She ran to the common room and straight to the girls dormitry and lay down on her bed and cried into her pillow. Then Ginny walked in and heard Hermione crying and she sat on Hermione's bed "Hermione are you ok?" she asked placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione sat up, looked at Ginny and wiped her eyes"No I'm not ok, I hate your stupid brother I really really hate him" she said "He left me"

"Oh yeah I sort of guessed that as he was in the libary snogging Lavender about 2 minutes ago"

"What? He only split up with me about 5 minutes ago" she said starting to cry all over again

The next day Hermione bumped into Draco in the corridor

"Watch it Granger" Draco spat

"Mafoy just leave me alone ok, I'm not in the mood" said Hermione wiping tears from her eyes.

Draco saw that Hermione was crying "whats wrong?"

"Don't pretend you care Malfoy" she said walking away.

Draco grabbed her hand "How do you know I don't care

Hermione looked at him "well since your a pureblood and I'm...I'm well a mudblood"

"So whats that got to do with why your crying?"

"Why do you care?, thats what I want to know"

"Hermione just tell me whats wrong"

Hermione took a deep breath "Ron dumped me yesterday because apparantly it wasn't working between us but then Ginny said he was in the libary snogging Lavender about 3 minutes after he left me"

"Do you want to know something? You can do better than him if he's going to do that to you" Draco smiled and Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling back even though she was still crying.

"See you later Hermione" Draco said as he walked off

"Yeah see you later Malfoy" said Hermione.

Then Draco turned to look at her and he winked at her then walked off again.

Hermione was sure her heart had skipped a beat when he winked at her, but this was crazy because he was Draco Malfoy he was Harry's worst enemy.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and sat on the sofa next to Harry.

"whats up with you Mione?" Harry asked looking at her

"Nothings up with me" she looked at him

"Well you were in tears this morning and now your smiling"

"Well I was crying because Ron left me and I'm smiling because...well I don't know why I'm smiling" she said even though she knew exactly why she was smiling, Harry could tell there was still something funny going on with Hermione but he decided not to say anything as he knew what she could be like if you asked her too many questions.

"Harry, I need to tell you something but I think you'll hate me because of it"

"Hermione I won't hate you, just tell me whats wrong."

"Well the thing is...I love him but you hate him"

"Ok so who exactly are you on about because there is 4 people that I hate that I can think of at the moment"

"Well say who they are and I'll say if its him or not"

"OK then, Voldemort?"

"What are you trying to imply"

"Crabbe?"

"As if Harry"

"Goyle?"

"Whatever"

"Well the only one left is Malfoy and it can't be him" Harry said now laughing but then he saw the look on Hermione's face "Oh my God, Its him isn't it, you love Draco Malfoy"

"I told you you'd hate me" she sighed as she stood up

"I don't hate you because you can't help who you fall in love with Hermione"

About a week later Harry was the only one who knows that Hermione loves Draco, not even Draco knows yet as Hermione didn't have the courage to tell him.

Draco walked into the libary and when he saw Hermione he walked over to her and took her hand "Hermione, come with me"

Hermione looked up "Why would I go with you?"

"Just come please, I need to tell you something but I want to tell you away from anyone else" he pulled her up and dragged her outside and deep into the forbbiden forest.

"Malfoy what are you doing? we shouldn't be here" Hermione whispered "I want to go back into the castle"

"Don't be a goody-two-shoes, just listen to me then you can go if you really want to"

"What is it then?" said Hermione holding her breath

"Well I think I love you"

"What? You love me? But you can't because...because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I love you" she looked away from him

Draco just turned Hermione's head to look at him and kissed her on the lips

"Ok that was wierd" Hermione said still half holding her breath

"Why are you holding your breath?" Draco laughed

"Oh...erm...I didn't realised I was doing it" Hermione laughed as she breathed out and kissed Draco on the lips.

Draco kissed Hermione again as he undid her top and only stopped kissing her for a second to pull it over her head and then Hermione's lips only left Draco's for enough time to take his top off.

"God your such a good kisser Hermione" Draco said smiling

"Well then don't talk just kiss me and don't stop kissing me" Hermione said as she moved closer to Draco and kissed him.

Draco took of Hermione's jeans and kissed her.

"Right now your really asking for it Mister" Hermione giggled then took off his trousers.

Draco laughed and then he took Hermione's bra off then her knickers. Hermione then took off Draco's boxers and they just leaned against a tree and kissed eachother for a few moments until Hermione pulled away from the kiss and looked away

"I'm not sure if I can do this, its weird" she said

"You don't have to do anything Hermione" Draco said moving her head and kissing her again

"You know what I don't care how weird it is" she looked into his eyes "Just fuck me"

"What?"

"I said fuck me"

Draco pulled Hermione into a tight hug and carried on kissing her but then they heard someone coming so they quickly found their clothes and got them on. They just got their clothes on in time when Harry and Ron walked into the part of the forest Draco and Hermione where in.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Hermione

"We just came for walk and we decided to come in here and then thats when we found you" Harry looked at Hermione "What are you doing with him?"

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out of the forest and she took him to her dormitry and kissed him.

"no one will be here for about 5 or 6 hours" Hermione smiled starting to take off Draco's top. A few minutes later they were in bed together with their clothes on the floor.

"you know what I never thought I would say this but I really love you Hermione"

"and I love you Draco Malfoy" said Hermione as she climbed ontop of Draco "since we didn't get to do it before because of Harry and Ron, fuck me now and I mean now"

"Ok then if you want me to to then belive me I will"

After about 3 hours Hermione and Draco were asleep and were cuddling eachother.

Hermione woke up and looked up at Draco and smiled.

Then Ginny walked in the dormitry.

"Oh my God Hermione please tell me you didn't do what I think you did"

"Oh yeah I did" Hermione smiled just as Draco woke up and kissed Hermione


End file.
